panzerpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Tanks
These tanks were never designed, by Germany at least; they have been made up by modeling companies, video game companies, or as kitbashes, etc. Panzer III Ausf.I Alied intelligence reported of the Panzer III Ausf.I in WW2, however there was never such project. Panzer III/IV mit Schmalturm L/70 Not to be taken seriously, diagram showing a hypothetical Panzer III/IV mounting a schmalturm. Panther II with Schmalturm and 8,8cm KwK 43 L/71 In the original Panzertracts for the Panther, the Panther II was incorrectly shown mounting a schmalturm turret and 8,8cm gun. This was later corrected, but the false image of the Panther II has lived on. E-15 No idea where this thing came from, made up by a modeler. E-79 Schwarzwolf / Zekke / Panther III Made up for the game "Panzer Front." Jagdpanther III / Panzerjagerwagen E-79 Extension of the prior. E-90 / Tiger III S An ancient fake, it's been around since forever, passed off as a "lighter version of the E-100." E-90 Krokodile Fake tank destroyer based on the fake E-90. E-100 Adler Turret / E-100 Henschel Turret / E-100 Ausf.B / Tiger III L Only Krupp and Porsche designed turrets for the E-100; Adler and Henschel never did. The turret was designed by the modeller Michael Rinaldi as a scratchbuilding exercise for a bit of fun. He used the Dragon E-100 kit and cut the turret about to make the shape shown here and parts of the gun barrel were fabricated from a felt-tip pen. He called it the E-100 Ausf.B and the name stuck. Jagdpanther II While the Jadgpanther II was inspired by a real project (Jadgpanther with 128mm gun) there was never a tank destroyer based on the Panther II. This tank was made up by company WarGaming for their game World of Tanks. Jagdpanzer E-50 / Falke There was never a proposal for a tank destoryer based on the E-50. Jagdpanzer E-75 There was never a proposal for a tank destroyer (Jagdpanzer) based on the E-75; furthermore, the suspension could not support a layout like the one in the picture. There was, however, an assault gun (Sturmgeschutz) E-75, that would have had a center mounted casemate (like the Jadgtiger) or a rear mounted casemate. E-100 Krokodile / Jagdpanzer E-100 The only project ever based on the E-100 chasis was the StuG E-100; the suspension could not support a design like the one in the picture. Jagdtiger E-100 It would not make any sense to put a gun so (comparatively) weak on a chasis so compliced to make. This tank was made up by ww2models.com Flakpanzer E-50 No flakpanzer was ever proposed to be based on the E-series. Flakpanzer E-75 No flakpanzer was ever proposed to be based on the E-series. Flakpanzer E-100 No flakpanzer was ever proposed to be based on the E-series. Flakpanzer Maus No flakpanzer was ever proposed to be based on the maus. Geschützwagen Tiger P This tank was made up by company WarGaming for their game World of Tanks. Possibly misinterpreted from the project to arm a Ferdinand with a captured French 210mm mortar (this project later led to the Sturmtiger) as an artillery piece. Geschützwagen E-100 This tank was made up by company WarGaming for their game World of Tanks. Waffenträger E-100 This tank was made up by company WarGaming for their game World of Tanks. Sturmpanzer Maus VK72.01(K) This tank was made up by Yuri Pasholok for the game World of Tanks. Somewhat unintentionally though: the Löwe project turned into the maus project, this is stated in the panzer tracts on the Löwe. He misinterpreted the statement "Löwe developement continued as a tank with these characteristics (Maus)" as another Löwe project insted of the Maus, so he gave the tank the Maus' specifications, and called it the VK72.01(K).ооооооо Schützenpanzerwagen E-50 Buffel Schützenpanzerwagen E-90 Bison Universalabwehrkampfwagen E-100UA Alligator T-34 mit 8,8cm Flak 18 Original photo (left) was photoshopped to show a T-34 with a 8,8cm flak gun mounted on it. Various Photoshopped Pictures: Category:Misc